The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Road driving condition may change frequently due to natural and unnatural causes, which may post challenges for computer assisted or autonomous driving (CA/AD) vehicles. Existing electronic stability programs (ESP) may cope with the changes to a certain degree by continuously adjust braking to compensate for slippery road conditions. However, due to its passive nature, ESP techniques may not be able to handle abrupt changes in road driving conditions. In such situations, a CA/AD vehicle may have to slow down rapidly, stop, or lose control, hence reducing the efficiency and increasing the risk for the CA/AD vehicle. Also, current techniques tend to be limited in employment of sensor data collected for the current location of the vehicle, and generally limited to handling weather based driving condition changes, e.g., ice in a shadow.